This invention relates to an oil and fat emulsified product for processing raw meat by injecting and fixing the oil and fat emulsified product into raw meat for food to change its appearance into marbled one and improve its taste, and also to a method for processing raw meat.
Prior attempts to improve taste of raw meat by mixing an appropriate amount of oil and fat into raw meat which is tough and hard to masticate can be found in, for example, the method in which an emulsified aqueous solution having an oil and fat emulsified with a protein having heating coagulatability is formulated in meat tissue, followed by heating treatment at the heating coagulation temperature of said protein or higher to fix the emulsion in the tissue as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 34377/1987, or the method in which a gelling agent such as gelatin is formulated into an emulsified aqueous solution having an oil or fat emulsified with a protein, injected into meat tissue and fixing the emulsion into the meat tissue with the gelling agent, etc. According to the former method, since the emulsified product cannot be fixed under raw meat state, the object cannot be achieved at normal temperature. According to the latter method, since solidification and melting of the gelling agent (gelatin) has reversibility depending on the temperature, it has the drawbacks such that the emulsion may be flowed out from meat tissue in the cooking process, or that meat tissue may be formed into jelly with the gelling agent to impair its inherent organoleptic property.